1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a body-supporting device such as a seat, a backrest and a headrest for use in a chair.
2. Related Prior Art
Chairs are important for people and more so for those who spend most of their time sitting and working. Manufacturers have been trying to come up with comfortable chairs. However, conventional chairs exert a lot of considerable pressure on users' hips and backs and cause heat to accumulate beneath the users' hips and behind the users' backs.
Nets have been used in seats, backrests and headrests. The nets exert proper pressure on the users' hips and backs and allow heat to disperse from the users' hips and backs. Conventionally, screws are used to connect the nets to tray-like elements of the seats, backrests and headrests. This is, however, difficult since the nets define meshes.
According to Taiwanese Patent M262101, a net 6 is provided for a seat or backrest. The net 6 is made with tubular portions 61 by adhesion. Pipes 9 are inserted into the tubular portions 61 of the net 6. The pipes 9 are connected to a frame 5 of a chair. It is, however, difficult and costly to make the tubular portions 61 of the net 6 by adhesion. The tubular portions 61 of the nets 6 would easily be torn. Moreover, the nets 6 and the pipes 9 are chair-specific. That is, different nets 6 with different tubular portions 61 and different pipes 9 are made for different chairs. This entails high costs in preparing and storing the parts of the chairs.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.